


Feel Me Across The Universe

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Missionary Position, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Keith is about to embark on a mission, but he leaves behind a present for Shiro to linger and savor on his tongue and around his neck.





	Feel Me Across The Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alchemist17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/gifts).



> Written for alchemist17 for Sheithlentines 2019!
> 
> Fic uses AFAB language when referring to Keith.

Hunk wrinkled his nose at the waffled burned mess before putting on his biggest, most encouraging smile. 

“Okay, so it didn’t work out this time—”

“—Or the time before that—” Romelle interjected. 

“—Just try again! As Mom always says, ‘practice makes perfect!’” 

Hunk hoped his display of waving his arms would be enough to raise Keith’s spirits, but that wasn’t easy to tell. It wasn’t like the guy smiled often. The only person who probably saw him smile the most was Shiro, but there was a reason for that—a very special reason. In fact, Shiro was entirely why Keith, Hunk, and Romelle were jostling around in the kitchen. 

“Will you look at them!” Romelle had whispered to him at some point during their culinary expedition. “Shiro blushes every time he sees Keith like some schoolboy, and now Keith’s asking us to help him with a favor! Acting like a pair of lovesick adolescents even after the wedding— _really_!” 

“Oh, it’s _that_ bad, trust me,” Hunk replied. “You haven’t known them as long as I have.” 

“And it’s not a Galra thing, is it?” Romelle asked. “To keep the marriage a secret for a year or something? _That’s_ getting annoying too.” 

“…I dunno, to be honest. I just know there’s a man who needs our baking expertise and a husband to impress!”

*

Keith lowered his head and sighed heavily, the sound edging dangerously close to a moan. He pushed the rising tension away; perhaps it was clouding his thinking, but—

“It’s no use,” Keith said as he gathered up the burned remains of his ninth attempt and threw it in the trash. “I just don’t know what I’m doing wrong!” 

“Maybe you’re using too much syrup?” Romelle suggested. “Syrup burns quicker than sugar.” 

“Yeah, but our sugar supply is low,” Keith said. “I can’t use all of it. Maybe this isn’t meant to be. How quickly do you think I can learn sonnet-writing in a day?” 

“Hey, don’t give up just yet!” Hunk said. “You have any idea how many toasts I burned the first time I made my mom and dad breakfast?” 

Romelle nodded encouragingly. “And how many bowls of banaberries I broke before I could make the perfect prunus-and-banaberry swirl sandwiches for Bandor?” 

Keith knew they were only trying to cheer him up, really, but Hunk’s first attempt at a breakfast or even Romelle making her own jam for the Altean equivalent of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich was still well beyond his own skill. “I just want to make chocolates for Shiro.”

“And you will! Just put your mind to it! Or you can leave it all to us! He won’t notice!” 

“No!” Keith ran one hand through his hair, not caring if he had cocoa butter dust on them. “It has to come from me. It’s part of the…er, Galra tradition, I guess. Can’t really explain.” 

“Ah.” Neither Hunk nor Romelle asked him to elaborate, and he was thankful for that. Truth being, he was nervous. This cycle’s heat washed over him more intensely than last month’s. 

Krolia had informed him shortly before the wedding that his body was going to undergo intense heats after this point; a marriage bond oftentimes heightened them, especially between pairs who were deeply in love. Nature favored gifting children to loving couples. She had been surprised he hadn’t had more intense waves before, but considering his human heritage they both concluded his heats were just subdued before. It wasn’t like he hadn’t experienced something similar before: arousal, “need to rub one out”, or the like. Just typical human experiences. 

But this was different. 

The wedding night with Shiro had been…interesting. Not that either of them complained; the sex had been incredibly mind-blowing, but if Keith had ever felt truly alien, it began that night. Since then Keith had felt something far more different, far more profound and desperate than arousal. They came only with his cycle, but Shiro seemed to sense them, even though he was human. Shiro and Keith, connected in every possible way. 

And yet…since that wedding night they hadn’t made love again. Missions got in the way during the most inappropriate times. One month after their wedding, a rogue Galra fleet attempted to dive into the Atlas just as Keith’s heat began, and they had been so engrossed in battle they both neglected his desires. For a month after, Keith was out on a mission with the paladins, getting a chance to speak with Shiro only via comms. 

And now, the Blade of Marmora needed him. This mission could take weeks, possibly a couple months. Valentine’s Day happened to be tomorrow, factoring time dilation, and still he and Shiro hadn’t gotten a chance to be intimate again. His body ached, the delectable pain growing worse with each passing month. 

Hilariously, no one other than a select few had known Shiro was a married man. They didn’t mean to keep it a secret. Their wedding just happened to take place privately with their closest friends, but now this provided Keith with an interesting opportunity. Shiro was, after all, extremely handsome, and there was not one unmarried Altas crewmember who wasn’t interested in him. It normally didn’t bother Keith, but perhaps there was something in the way his heat affected him that drove him to wanting to do something daring and sensual. 

Which was why mastering the art of chocolate hearts was vital for this to work.

“We can try sugar next time,” Romelle suggested. “Even if it is low, I think you’re getting the hang of it!” 

“You trust me with it?” 

Hunk nodded. “Why not? All those other attempts? Pssh! Just warm up exercises! Now it’s time for the real thing! Get ready to sweep Shiro off his feet!”

Keith pulled the carton of cocoa powder towards him. “You sure? We’re almost out, and it’d be a while before we get more. Colleen said it takes about four hundred beans to make one pound of chocolate, and they need to be fermented for a few days before heated and then ground into powder—”

“You were paying attention during that tour?!” Romelle gasped. 

Keith sighed. “Yes. Colleen wanted us to know all this. We’re producing our own food stock, even the cocoa. Colleen doesn’t want us wasting the whole tin. She has other things to do.”

“Which is why the next batch will be perfect!” Hunk declared. 

Keith thought back to all of his failed attempts, Colleen’s face whenever she got enraged, the prospect of mastering sonnets in mere hours, and winced. 

Well, here was to one more try.

*

“Keith!” Shiro smiled, his face lighting up at seeing his husband in the halls.

Keith’s little smile in reply went straight to Shiro’s heart. No matter how hard and intense the look in his eyes were, the moment he saw Shiro, a softness always broke through. 

“Keith, good—I wanted to see you before you left!” 

“You did? Because I wanted to see you too.” 

They met in the middle, embracing and both chuckling at the teasing tone in their voices. Shiro moved in for a kiss when Keith suddenly pulled back. Shiro noticed he had one arm behind his back the entire time. 

“I want to give you this.” 

He produced a rectangular box, and the scent of freshly-made chocolates drifted to his nose. Shiro’s eyes widened—of course; it was Valentine’s Day. Lance and Pidge were telling Allura all about the holiday earlier only to get an earful from Coran about a similar Altean celebration involving Blaytonian arrows which didn’t sound too fun. 

“Keith, thank you, I—”

“No!” Keith said again as Shiro moved in for another kiss attempt. Shiro studied him quizzically, but Keith gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Are you sure? Keith…the last few months have been hell. We barely had time together.” He brought his voice to a whisper, in case Beezer or Ryan’s camera was snooping around. “If we’re in bed together, we just sleep! That’s how exhausted we’ve been! Now you’re about to leave for God-knows-how-long and you won’t even let me kiss you?” 

“Yeah,” Keith said, a little impishness to his smile. “I want it to hurt for you as much as it hurts for me.” 

“Keith…” 

“I could die on this mission—” 

“Don’t say that!” 

“Which is why I want you to open the box after I leave,” Keith said. “It’ll give us both something to strive for during the time apart. Trust me.” 

Shiro nodded. “Of course. Anything for you, Keith.” Shiro couldn’t help but return the smile. His other hand came up, his fingers brushing with Keith’s over the box. 

Keith inched closer as he gave a light chuckle. “Now that you mentioned ‘anything’…I’d like to try something. Hold still.” 

He slipped closer and rubbed his neck against Shiro’s. The sensation wasn’t unpleasant—if anything, it gave Shiro a sort of thrill that would have been heightened a hundred times more had Keith planted a kiss. The desire to just grab Keith, push him against the wall, and have his way with him possessed him, but he reeled back. If it was Keith’s wish to wait, then he will wait.

Although— 

What if he lost Keith? Every mission carried that threat, and there had been so many close calls before: Matt had once before let slip that Keith almost sacrificed himself so that everyone could survive Naxzela blowing up; and Krolia revealed to him, speaking tearfully while Keith lay in a coma beside her shortly after he and the other paladins took the acolyte to the sky to explode, that he had nearly died in outer space after a Galra fleet had blown up with him inside it; and then there was Zethrid almost killing him right before his eyes, and and _and_ —

Too many close calls. 

Shiro leaned into the touch, desperate for any sort of contact with Keith before he pulled away. 

“Will you explain what you just did?” Shiro asked, bemused. He held onto Keith’s arms, for however long until the Blades claimed him. 

“I think you’ll understand very soon,” Keith said, his gaze lingering with his before finally parting ways.

*

Keith’s scent lingered on him. It made his heart ache every time his attention drew back to it, missing Keith already.

Shiro wondered about Keith’s words. 

He took the box to his private quarters and opened it. On it was a little card with Keith’s handwriting scrawled across: _Feel me across the universe_. The note sat over a layer of beautifully-molded, heart-shaped chocolates. 

Shiro smiled, but then he noticed the thin white strips of cloth. Picking one up, he brought it to his nose and took a sniff. Keith’s scent. 

“Ah.” 

Shiro grinned as he finally understood. Keith’s scent would eventually fade after he showered, but not if Shiro kept wearing his scent on him. For whatever reason, Keith wanted to send a _“Back off!”_ message to any interested persons on the Atlas until his return. After all, no one save for a select few knew of the wedding. 

The thought of Keith being a little possessive many miles away brought another thrill to him. 

Shiro chuckled and took one heart from the box. He was going to have fun with this.

*

“Admiral?” Veronica studied him, confusion written all over her face. Shiro couldn’t suppress the grin. He wore a strip under his collar every day while Keith was gone on the mission. The constant scent around him filled him with a sort of slight arousal and alertness Shiro had never been privy to having before. It filled him with a newfound vigor, a desire to see his own missions through, as well as hope that he will see Keith again, and soon.

The effect was subconscious, yet still noticeable around him. Any would-be hopefuls had now regarded him differently, some with confusion, and some with jealousy. Though they could not pinpoint the reason, for many still didn’t know everything about the Galra, they were still thrown under the effects. Veronica herself wasn’t interested in Shiro; that much Shiro knew. But she picked up on something during their conversation; behind her, Shiro could see a few of the hopefuls stare with the same confusion, the jealousy in their eyes, wondering: _Who were they? Who got to Admiral Takashi Shirogane before I could?_

Somehow, they all _knew_. Knew that Shiro was now taken, and yet none could explain _how_ they knew. It wasn’t like Shiro wore a ring—Keith and he had promised not to wear any until they revealed their status to the entire Atlas. It wasn’t like anyone caught the Atlas admiral smooching someone in the halls. 

They will soon talk. Let them. That only made him wearing the biggest grin. 

The only person who really understood was Acxa, standing behind Veronica as she gave her report. As Shiro carried on with the conversation, he kept one eye on her: her eyes wide, the shock on her face as if silently asking incredulously, “You fucked a _Galra?_ ”, taking a few steps back—the (admittedly) adorably awkward look on her face as she looked about herself, the lone Galra who really understood what was going on. 

Shiro drank every moment of it.

“You’re _really_ proud of yourself,” Allura commented, one eyebrow raised, arms folded. The rest of Team Voltron watched him in the meeting room with mixed reactions: Hunk and Pidge with a knowing smirk; Lance looking like he had just been run over by a bulldozer; Coran twiddling his mustache and studying him with narrow eyes and some dirty joke or Altean sex advice Shiro hoped Coran wouldn’t blurt out by the end of the meeting. 

“I suppose so,” he chuckled. “It gives me hope that Keith will make it back in one piece. Hunk?” 

“Yes, sir?” Hunk replied, suddenly worried. 

Shiro laughed heartily. “I need a favor.” 

Hunk’s face broke into a grin. “Of course!”

*

Shiro hadn’t been there to welcome Keith back—a meeting, Allura had said simply, rolling her eyes. Disappointed, but to be expected.

Keith thanked Allura and made for their private quarters. The doors slid open, and he was hit with the sight: rose petals strewn all over the ground, making a path towards the bed. 

No one was there, but there was another path that led to the writing desk. Atop was crowned with great white and red roses and juniberries from the lab, and a giant heart-shaped box. Keith’s cheeks burned at the sight. 

“Shiro…” 

He settled in front of the box and lifted the lid, marveling at the white heart-shaped pieces within. A card sat on top. He devoured several pieces—Hunk must have helped him—then picked the card up to read Shiro’s reply to him: 

_I have felt you across the universe, and now I desire to taste you._

Just as he read the last word a strip of red cloth swept over his line of vision, and suddenly all went dark. 

“Ah!” 

Great big arms wrapped around him, and a voice spoke next to his ear, low and seductive, sending pleasurable shivers through him. His own scent, mingled with another’s, filled his nostrils. His own heat had started before returning here, but that wasn’t what he was smelling, and the scent of the other was only making the ache worse. He grinned. 

“Welcome back, Keith. I’ve counted every second until I could hold you again.” 

“Shiro…” Keith sighed. “You wore the strips.” 

“Of course,” Shiro said. “Made the waiting more unbearable. Every inch of me yearns for you.” 

Keith got up—or tried to. He could hear Shiro chuckling behind him, the low rumble in his voice doing things to him; he helped Keith turn around. A bit pointless, as he couldn’t see. He needed to see his husband’s face. 

“Not yet,” Shiro said softly as if reading his thoughts. He kissed Keith’s fingers and guided them to his face. Cupping Shiro’s face in his hands—recently shaven; he got himself ready, Keith mused—he brought their lips together, tasting the butteriness of the white chocolate mixed with Shiro’s full lips, his warm tongue, the soft and tenderness with each passing moment. 

Without vision, each of Shiro’s touch came heightened and unexpected: they were on the small of his back, cupping his ass, pushing him hungrily closer against him. Keith moaned against the tongue filling him and gently pulled back. 

“Don’t you want my mission report, Admiral?” Keith asked. “I’ve been gone a while.” 

“Later,” Shiro growled next to his ear. “I can’t take us being apart much longer.” 

“Mmm, you have a point.” 

He felt the sash around his neck tug, and he helped Shiro pull it over his head. Hot, wet tongue claimed his exposed neck, taking him by surprise, and Keith released a tiny pleasurable gasp; his hands searched, tracing his husband’s muscular body, relieving it of any buttons and clasps. Layers of fabric worked as a labyrinth for Keith’s hands to puzzle through; he moaned as he found the prize of his search: Shiro’s skin, soft and warm, and the muscles firm under his grip. 

Shiro shifted next to him, and Keith got the impression he was discarding his pants. Suddenly there was the sensation of being spun, and Keith’s exposed back exploded with sudden chill as he was pushed against the wall. Shivering, he arched against Shiro, using the wall to anchor his body as he brought his legs up and around Shiro’s hips. He felt Shiro’s hand free him of his boots and tug on his leggings. Warm palm caressed over his thigh, just ghosting over his wet slit, over his quivering belly. There came a pause and a tuft of hair tickled him as Shiro swept down to kiss his navel. 

Hands followed, massaging over his lower belly and around, cupping his buttocks. Shiro kissed the outlines of his hipbones as hands massaged up his torso, digits memorizing every valley and hill of him. Keith’s breath hitched, his senses alert to Shiro’s every move, the way each finger sought and caressed, hungry for his skin, memorizing the way his body rose here, dipped here, a bit ticklish there…a scar over there…

“Ah…” 

The tuft of hair tickled him along the way, like a feather teasing him down from the middle of his sternum and to right below his navel. Shiro’s lips were drawing nearing—his breath so hot against needy skin that his clit throbbed with anticipation. Just when he thought Shiro would touch him, lick him, kiss, he’d suddenly shift to the other side or completely elsewhere, taking his damn slowest time to enjoy every other bit of Keith he could find. 

Giving a tiny moan of impatience, Keith sought that tuft of hair, messing it up as fit punishment for this relishing torment. Shiro’s chuckle rumbled against his inner thigh and Keith nearly came. 

“Your scent is everywhere, Keith,” Shiro sighed. “I’m about to come just standing here.” 

“You’re too human,” Keith teased and thought to open his legs further, just to tease him more. He was already dripping so much. 

“Are you insinuating humans are weak?” Shiro asked. “Have we a little Galra going rogue?” 

Keith grinned. “Perhaps. Do you care to investigate me?” 

Suddenly something wet and hot and long pressed against his aching hole, sliding up to his throbbing clit. Keith gasped and his hips bucked, but there was a louder moan, almost pained, that wasn’t from him.

“Shiro?” 

“Sorry,” Shiro gasped. “I…I forgot how delicious you taste.” 

Taken aback, Keith laughed. “The Galra were given many gifts.” 

“Noted.” 

Shiro shifted again, and this time the grip around Keith tightened. Keith realized he was being lifted away from the wall. He wrapped his arms around Shiro, trusting him as his husband carried him over to their next destination. A few moments later and the soft surface of their bed met his back as he was gently set down. The springboards bounced as a heavier weight settled right on top—Keith’s knees were spread apart, and after kissing feverishly around his opening, Shiro’s mouth was back over his wet cunt. 

Shiro took the length of Keith’s fat clit into his mouth and sucked. When he pulled back, he used his fingers to spread Keith’s lips apart. The tips of his fingers massaged and stroked his length before going down on him again. His tongue darted out to taste Keith’s juices. 

_“Oh, fuck.”_

A gentle tug on his clit with his mouth and Keith’s hand was back in Shiro’s hair, his other hand gripping the bed. Shiro hungrily lapped up his juices until Keith’s legs turned boneless, and his hips squirmed and spasmed under him. The bed gently rocked under them, and the room filled with Keith’s hitched breathing and Shiro’s little moans, the wet sounds of Keith’s pussy caught in Shiro’s starving, devouring mouth. The pressure built, and as if feeling him drawing close, Keith felt something long slip into his hole—he keened just as the first jolts shot through him, and his grip on Shiro’s hair tightened. 

A wet hand caressed Keith’s inner thigh as his breathing steadied, his body easing from the aftershocks. 

“You really liked that,” Shiro chuckled. 

Keith grinned. “Was dreaming of that for a while.” 

“I’ve been having a little dream too.” The bed dipped around him, his sides, his right shoulder…and then he felt something brush over his lips. He smiled against Shiro’s cock and gave the tip of him a little kiss. He gripped the shaft and guided the length into his ready mouth. Shiro was huge; Keith remembered that vividly on their wedding night, but he had a big enough mouth—he could take the full length of it, gagging be damned—and remembering how big of a load Shiro had shot last time thanks to him strove him for an encore. 

The tip was already gleaning with precum, and Keith suckled him before taking in the tip, moaning at the taste—full-blooded humans weren’t too bad themselves. His large thick cock pulsed and throbbed in his hand, each pulse ardently felt without any vision to guide him. He was keenly aware of when he reached the base, the tiny curls tickling his nose, the scent of him so close. 

Shiro’s moans rumbled through him, his entire body a temple of pleasure. Keith grinned and grabbed for his ass. He felt him shift again, and then—fingers, large, a little cold, _robotic_ , swirling around his glistening hole. Keith parted his legs wider, allowing the large digit to slip in. He squeezed his eyes; just needed a little bit to adjust to the finger. It was about twice Shiro’s human fingers and—oh, to feel Shiro’s whole length inside him—

His hands caressed over the globes of Shiro’s ass, tracing down to his puckered hole. Shiro gasped and his cock twitched in Keith’s mouth, and as response his tongue was back licking around his clit before taking him into his mouth. 

Shiro was everywhere around him. After months of not being together, this was heaven: Shiro in his mouth, around his fingers, pressing against his body, his mouth on his slick and needy clit, and fingers pumping deep into his pussy. 

The pressure began to build again, and Keith quickened his pace until Shiro suddenly squeezed his ass. 

“Keith! Please, stop—can’t keep going—wasn’t built like you.” 

Keith removed Shiro’s cock his mouth, swallowing what little precum he managed to get. The bedsprings bounced again as Shiro shifted about; he kissed around Keith’s face as if thanking him. 

“I’m going to raise you up now,” he whispered in Keith’s ear, kissing around his neck. 

There was another swirl of confusion, and Keith felt himself straddling Shiro. A hand clasped his and helped guide his cock into his dripping, awaiting pussy. A hiss issued from Keith’s teeth as the full length stretched him wide. Pain abated to the neediest of pleasures, his every primal urge begging for that cock to pump every last drop into him. 

A hand caressed down his torso and belly, Shiro’s soft, “Beautiful,” barely heard as Keith rose up and drove himself down. Shiro’s grabbed his hips as Keith pumped himself on his husband, repeatedly moaning his name. He reached out and his hands hit against something hard—the headboard. He gripped onto it for dear life as he fucked himself into Shiro’s cock. 

A thumb rubbed circled over his clit and he keened, instantly weak-keened, crying out Shiro’s name, and nearly came. He paused, letting his body steady. Just to ride this out a little longer. 

Another shift, and Keith felt themselves sitting up, his legs able to wrap around Shiro’s hips as he pumped on him. He wrapped his arms around him for leverage.

“Don’t be alarmed,” Shiro said, his voice half-husky, half-gentle.

There was a gentle tug against Keith’s head, and his blindfold slipped off. Blinking till his eyes adjusted to the light, they fell right on Shiro, seeing him for the first time in months, his angelic face flushed; some of Keith’s juices still glistened around a corner of his mouth. 

“Hey there, stranger,” Keith teased. “Fancy meeting the man whose dick I’m riding.” 

“You’re such a romantic,” Shiro sighed. “Truly inspirational.” 

He pulled Keith in and captured his mouth for a hungry kiss, full of longing and years of love and devotion. The kiss deepened as they gently sank towards the bed, Keith on his back again, legs spread wide, arms around Shiro, fingers gripping into his shoulder. Shiro thrust into him, one arm wrapped around Keith, another arm above his head, fingers carded in his hair. He muttered Keith’s name like a mantra, following with kisses over his neck, to his mouth, stealing his breath. He pumped fast, hard, deep, just the way Keith and he both loved it, until Keith cried out, the muscles of his stomach and thighs spasming and his toes curling as waves and waves of intense pleasure rocked him. 

His fingers dug into his husband’s shoulders as Shiro gasped and buried his face in the crook of Keith’s neck. He cried out Keith’s name and spilled into him till some of the come dribbled out. Kissing Shiro’s shoulder, Keith gripped his ass and pulled him closer, keeping him buried inside for as long as he could— _breed me, breed me, breed me!_ —until both he and Shiro just began to feel the burn. 

Finally releasing Shiro, Keith fell back, panting. Shiro rolled next to him, their fingers entwined as they silently studied the light fixture above— _one of the lights will need to be replaced_ , Keith thought lazily. 

Shiro brought Keith’s hand to his lips and kissed him. 

“I missed you while you were away,” he said. 

Keith’s lips quirked into an impish smirk. “Really? I didn’t notice.”

*

Shiro awoke one night to a gentle kiss; Keith winked at him before bringing his hand to his belly. Confusion and sleepiness dissipated as he felt the faint kick; at first he wondered if his mind had deceived him, but there it was again—unmistakable and miraculous.

“Don’t think we can keep our marriage a secret from the others any longer, Admiral,” Keith whispered in fake worry. 

He sighed. “Looks like the cat’s out of the bag now.” 

Shiro’s eyes misted as he kissed Keith. Beautiful—cocooned in their little bed in the middle of the vast universe, and among the expanse of stars, their love had sparked a new life.


End file.
